Surrender
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Italy's home is invaded.  He watches it become ruins and watches his people die.  When all that is left is him, he refuses to give himself to the invaders and runs.


**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I didn't write much over my vacation. My laptop started acting weird in London and what I could do on my fiance's was minimal since I left my thumbdrive in my room. Sorry!**

**Anyways I'm back with a few announcements:**

**1. I'm ALMOST 18! AAAHHHH!**

**2. I just found out my friend, the lovely and evil, Akira Yama, is alive and well and very pleased with her Criminal Mind series (she's the reason I wrote it to begin with). She has also gotten back into writing and has entered a contest on DeviantArt and I read it and I thought it was amazing! I laughed and cursed out the characters! I recommend it for anyone looking for a good Yaoi story. She's a better writer than me, I have to admit it.**

**and last but not least 3. For those of you who haven't been thinking about it, Smooth Away, that European hair removal stuff, is basically a big nail file. Think about it, the same component and cells go into both hair and nails. This morning I forgot to shave, and while I was filing my nails (yes, I file my nails, got a problem with that?) after dinner I started thinking about all the cells in hair and nails. Then it hit me, use the nail file. So I used it on my face and guess what, it bloody works. So before you shell out ten dollars for the set and refills, go to Rose's or Big Lots and buy a Covergirl nailfile for one and it lasts longer. I think I just made some enemies at smooth away. I just wanted to warn anyone thinking about using that. Kinda weird to mention it at all, but I just wanted to warn you that it works, but I just found a cheaper way to do it.**

* * *

><p>Fire consumed the landscape. Stone buildings, once strong and withstanding, crumpled like they were made of small pebbles. Marble columns fell. Aqueducts collapsed, letting water fall upon the ruins in a sudden rain that only increased the damage. People's body's laid in the streets and in the blackened foundations of old homes. Children cried out for their mommies and daddies, tears running down their cheeks, screaming. Panic sewed into all the remaining lives as they ran with what they could to who knew where.<p>

Italy watched. Tears poured down his stained and dirtied face. In the distance he heard another explosion; more screams. He let out one as well, cursing in his language. No one could hear him over the chaos.

A man approached him from out of the smoke. He was not a native. He walked with certainty and showed no fear. He was an invader.

"Come with me." He said, holding out his hand.

Italy refused and ran away from him. Blindly, but he sped away, never looking back at the stranger. He stumbled over the uneven landscape, tripping over part of a destroyed chimney from someone's home. Blood warmed his chilled hands as scrapes opened up. He shook his head and forced himself to keep running.

It was not surrender, for the invaders had left nothing for him to surrender; except himself. He ran out of necessity. He would not allow himself to become a prisoner of war. He was not about to let himself be taken into God knows what.

Suddenly greenery spread out before him. In the distance, mountains stood, beckoning him to safety. It was all kept and beautiful. He swallowed and pushed onto the landscape. He was away from the ruins of what had been his home. He was in a land of sudden beauty.

He stopped suddenly. He could not allow this to go on. Why did this field survive when so much and so many had perished? It was the last piece of magesty. He would not allow the invaders to take it.

He ran back to the ruins and grabbed a bit of charred wood. He lit what he could from the fire on ruined shop. He brought it to the fields and dropped it, stepping back on the already destroyed land.

The grass was set ablaze and spread out towards the mountains. Flames consumed it in waves. The beauty was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Surrender- End<strong>

**Short story I thought up on the plane back from Greece. We were flying over Italy and I started thinking about history class. This is what happens on 12+ hour plane trips.**

**Review, darlings, review!**


End file.
